We Meet Again
by Merkaistories18
Summary: May Arrives in Johto to find out about pair contest battling, when she teams up with her closest rival she begins to come to terms with her true feelings for him. Will the pair become a couple in the end? Read to find out, (Also on Wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

_"I'll see you in Johto_ _then, May." _

Those words, the words of her rival still were as clear as day in her head. That was nearly a month ago when May and Drew had last said their goodbyes.

This morning she stood on a ship heading for none other than Johto, she'd been putting it off for awhile coming to this new place. Although she was excited she was also scared knowing she'd be traveling without anyone by her side this time, her pokemon besides of course. Speaking of her pokemon she decided it would be best to leave some behind knowing they needed rest and she wanted to catch a new one.

The pokemon accompanying her to Johto was as followed,

Beautifly, Eevee and of course her closest partner Blaziken. All of them were resting peacefully in their pokeballs.

She leaned on the railing, the salty sea air brushed across her face reminding her of a certain pokemon she'd met in the sea at one point.

She had a mixture of anxiety as well as excitement twirling in her stomach for the arrival of this new region,

however, one thing still plagued her mind something that made her utterly nervous. Something that had been on her mind since the day she told him goodbye, it bothered her...it was a question she couldn't get out of her head and she questioned why she'd been asking herself that in the first place.

When would she see drew again?

She remembered when they last met and Harley had begun teasing them again during their heartfelt conversation at the time she'd taken it as nothing more than embarrassment and Harley being just plain weird. That's what she blamed the burning feeling in her chest. But after having some time to think the whole scenario over she concluded that she may, in fact, feel something more for Drew, that she saw their little rivalry as more than just that.

But she couldn't put her finger on it as to what this feeling was, she'd never felt it before in her life. She'd felt similar things for it but none of them came close to the racing of her heart when she was around him and the way she could spot him out of a crowd of people or the fact that his stupid smirk was in her mind every time she was in a contest weather he himself was there or not.

Was it the blooming feeling of friendship for the green-haired rival...or perhaps something more than that?

.

.

.

.

_HONNNNK_

The sound of the ship's horn caused May to jump a little but it was enough to bring her back to reality. She breathed a sigh of relief calming her racing heart as she smiled to herself,

"Guess where here." Said May to herself.

.

.

.

.

.

She'd exited the ship arriving in cherry grove city. It was fairly crowded and some of the people exiting the ship pushed past her rudely. She peered into the city the buildings tall and the entire city huge with the vast greenery of the forest surrounding the outside of it.

Stars appeared in May's eyes because where there were cities, there were shops and where there were shops there was shopping to be done!

She grinned happily but before she could go any further into the city a bright light emitted from one of the pokeballs on her hip. She watched the white light form into the familiar shape of her Eevee who greeted her happily realizing the new location. May gave her pokemon a smile,

"Eevee, don't go jumping out of your Pokeball like that." She said picking up Eevee in her arms. "I don't want you to get lost." She coaxed the small pokemon who wagged its tail.

Suddenly the small pokemon ears perked up and she leaped out of May's arms. "Eevee wait-" She yelled but Eevee had already run into the crowd. May became panicked,

_Oh no! Great May not even 10 minutes in Johto and one of your pokemon already ran away! Ugh...what would Ash and Brock do if they were here._

May pushed through the crowd before heading into the streets of the city that were less crowded.

"Eevee!" She called out for her pokemon. No response, she became more worried. "Eevee!" She called again louder this time.

_"Eeveee~" _The pokemon called back from a distance and May ran towards the pokemon voice as fast as she could. She found herself being led to a large fountain in the center of town that wasn't too crowded. She panted out of breath-she really needed to work out more.

_"Eeevee~" _

"Eevee...don't...don't...run...off like that.." May breathed still hunched over leaning on her knees for support.

"I don't blame her from running away from an airhead." May's heart sank at the familiar voice. Slowly with her heart in her throat, she looked up and sure enough sitting on the edge of the fountain with Eevee playfully twirling in his lap and that familiar Rosealia dipping her feet in the water...was the green-haired rival she had been thinking about for that month...

She stared at him at his smug expression and she felt her cheeks grow red and the pace of her heart quicken.

"D-Drew.." She said standing straight up now fully aware of his presence and questioning why she'd just stuttered.

"Gee September I didn't think it would take you this long to get to Johto. Not only are you clumsy but your slow." May glared at him balling her fist at her side still blushing.

"My name is not September! And is that really what you say to me after not seeing me for a whole month!" With a flip of his bangs Drew replied with a sly grin,

"Wow, I didn't think you missed me that much January." He teased causing the girls face to heat up more which he enjoyed seeing. Ignoring that she looked at her Eevee who was sniffing Drew,

"Eevee is this why you ran away? Because you sensed Drew was here?" With a perk of her ears, the pokemon turned to May calling out its name happily to confirm that question.

Suddenly Drew stood up and Eevee ran back to her trainer hopping ontop of Mays head. "I'm glad you're here because I have a question to ask you." May's body stiffened as the green-haired boy came closer only a few feet from her now and Roselia watched from behind curiously as her trainer stood in front of May with confidence.

"W-what is it grass head.." May attempted but it came out quiet. Drew let out a short chuckle before flipping his bangs again,

He handed May a pamphlet suddenly and the girl gave him a weird look before taking it and opening it up to look at it.

On the inside in large letters were the words

JOHTO CONTEST PAIR BATTLES

and it featured trainers and their pokemon (some of which she'd never even seen) in pairs in the first round all the way to the finals and grand festival.

"I was surprised to find that out when I got here," Drew commented and May looked up from the Pamphlet a little stunned from the sudden news herself.

"So you need a partner to compete in the contests now?" She asked looking at Drew who resisted the urge to make another smartass comment.

"It appears that way, yes." Her fingers sunk into the ends of the pamphlet...

So she needed a partner...but she was traveling alone now...unless...she glanced up at Drew who was smiling at her. She felt her ears warm,

"May," He began and she looked at him weirdly. "Solidad and Harley have already arrived here a few days before me and they paired up, I don't know anyone else here and I doubt they'd be able to adjust to my style the way you seem to when we battle," He paused smirking. "Having said that,"

He pulled out a rose from the inside of his shirt and held it out to May who was looking at him dumbfounded while Eevee watched with the same confused look on top of her head.

"Will you be my partner for the pokemon contests airhead?"

.

.

.

_Hello everyone~ I hope you liked this chapter, it's my first time really writing a pokemon fanfiction so I would like to know your feedback on if you found this chapter boring or not so I can improve on that. Let me know what kind of things you hope to see from these too! _

_Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**We Meet Again Chapter 2**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

May stared at the rose in front of her eyes the blush slowly spreading across her face. Drew remained quiet as the girl pouted crossing her arms not that he didn't expect that.

"Why me?" She pushed honestly carious. Drew raised his brow for a split second surprised by the question.

"Like I said you're the only person I know here that complements my style." He said with that same smug face. May averted her eyes from him for a few seconds considering his offer,

She came to Johto to win contests and she also needed a partner...who better than her rival who was good at battles and performances. But he did get on her nerves, would she be able to even stand him for that long? If they were partners they would be traveling together.

She sighed, although it would probably drive her nuts she needed a partner and wasn't too happy about traveling alone so...this would benefit her.

She looked back at him his eyes still on her and the way his green hair fell over his smug stare still caused her heart to race in her chest. "Fine.." She managed trying not to sound too happy about it.

Drew looked a little defeated by the deflated reply but nonetheless toss the rose to her causing May to catch it in her hands and by the time she'd done that he'd regained his composure.

"Took you long enough," He mumbled,

"What was that?!" She yelled stomping her foot against the ground. With a smirk his back turned to her he called out to his pokemon,

"Come on Roselia," The little grass pokemon hopped off the edge of the fountain and walked over to Drew before the green-haired boy turned back to May and began walking away, she spun on her heels yelling,

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Without stopping he called back,

"To the pokemon center. We have to register after all." Having realized that May quickly ran after Drew until she was walking beside him through the large city.

"When did you get here by the way?" He met her eyes as they walked calm and relaxed compared to the brunette who was still slightly blushing.

"Yesterday," She glared at him.

"And you have the nerve to complain to me about being late?!" With a flick of his bangs, he replied snarkily,

"Well, you are the last one to get here." Another glare from the brunette as she whipped her eyes away from him so fast Eevee nearly fell off her head.

"Hmph. Whatever grass-head." She said her nose up in the air as the rose was tightly clutched in her hand.

"Grasshead? Is that the best you can come up with?" He challenged,

"Well, it's better than airhead!" He smiled turning his eyes away deciding it was best not to rile up the girl any more than she was even if he found it cute.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Not too long after they had arrived at the pokemon center as they entered they were greeted by that familiar face,

"Hello, welcome to the pokemon center." The pink-haired women greeted the pair as they entered. A chancy carrying some pokeballs to the backroom also greeted them briefly as they walked up to the desk.

"Nurse joy? You work here too?" The woman blinked at May confused,

"I'm sorry you probably have me confused for someone else. This is my first time meeting you in person May although it is a pleasure." She tilted her head confused,

"How did you know my name?" She smiled happily almost like a fan-girl.

"You're known as the princess of Hoenn how could I not know your name? Ah that must be Drew with you? I'm not surprised to see you two together." May raised her brow,

"What do you mean Nurse joy?" She asked utterly confused and Drew chuckled from behind her as Nurse Joy smiled.

"What are you laughing at you grass-head!" He turned his head away still smiling.

"Nothing." Nurse Joy watched the pair happily,

_They really do seem like a couple. It's hard to believe there merely rivals _She thought to herself happily.

"I assume you two are here to sign up for the pokemon contests?" She budded in May's childish bickering with Drew. The two looked at her,

"Ah-yeah," Drew spoke up taking the initiative. May still had trouble coming to terms with the fact that they where going to be in these contests as partners. She'd seen Drew as her rival for so long and that included pokemon contests so it was weird knowing she'd be fighting alongside him eventually.

"Please step up here then," Nurse Joy said pointing to the desk. The pair stepped up to the front and Nurse Joy registered their names into the computer. "Just one more thing, you'll both need a new picture for the contests."

"I'll go first!" May volunteered, Drew smirked. "What got something to say?" The brunette said glaring at her rival.

"This isn't a beauty contest." He said with a flick of his bangs,

"Why you-"

"Ah, you have to take the picture together." Nurse Joy cut in. The two looked at her May's eyes wide and Drew slightly blushing.

"Why would I take a picture with him?!" May protested Drew looked pained by that but didn't make any vocal complaints about it.

"I'm sorry but uh..it is in the rules." May rolled her eyes not to be rude to Nurse joy but just because she had to take a picture with her rival.

"Okay Drew lets get this over with." May said turning to Drew who appeared anxious. May raised her eyebrow catching a glimpse of this new expression she'd never seen. "Drew?" She asked and that was enough to cause the boy to come to his senses quickly reclaiming that confident aura he always had.

"Ready when you are September." He teased causing May's cheeks to puff out as she pouted.

Nurse joy could only smile at the pair sure that one day, maybe not now but one day they would become a couple.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alright please standstill." Nurse joy spoke aiming the poke-camera at the pair who were awkwardly standing beside each other, their shoulders just an inch away from touching and they both seemed stiff as if something bad would happen if they touched one another.

_CLICK_

and a flash followed before the pair blinked trying to remove the spots from their eyes. Nurse joy waited a moment before looking at her computer and she raised her brow.

"Ah, there we go." She said turning the screen to May and Drew so they could see their picture.

They both cringed at how awkward they looked in the photo.

May and Drew were standing beside each other in the picture their shoulders tucked in and arms at their side like robots. Both their expressions uneasy. Nurse Joy frowned at the photo but offered,

"You may retake the photo once you've gotten at least one ribbon, maybe by then you two will be a little more comfortable with each other." She hinted and the pair blushed.

"Now," She spoke clasping her hands together. "I assume you two would like a room for the night?" May smiled as if Nurse Joy was finally speaking her language.

"Yes please!" The brunette chimed happily.

"Unfortunately, due to all the new arrivals today because of the ship arriving, I'm afraid there's only one room left," She glanced at the pair knowing she didn't have to explain any further.

May and Drew exchanged looks. "Can't he sleep on the couch?" She grinned and Drew rolled his eyes.

"I think that spot is more suitable for you February." She glared at him again,

"Stop calling me that grass-head!"

"Then stop calling me grass-head airhead."

Nurse joy wasn't sure if the electricity she sensed from them was due to their chemistry or their bickering.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After a bit of arguing May and Drew finally arrived to their little room in the pokemon center. May turned the key in the lock before the door opened,

there were two beds on opposite sides of the room and a small back room that was the bathroom. May was relieved that they didn't have to share a bed at least. If they had she wasn't sure she'd be able to deal with that.

May fell onto her bed happily allowing herself to sink into the soft fabric of the bed

"Wow not even a day has passed and you already can't live without a bed. You know will have to camp outside a lot." Drew said from the other side of the room placing his backpack that May hadn't noticed before down on the bed. It was green like his hair and was fairly small.

From her bed not bothering to look at him she replied, "I know that Drew. It's not like I never camped outside when I was traveling with Ash and Brock." She waited for a snarky reply but it didn't come.

That's when she sat up and glanced in his direction he was examing his poke-balls.

"Did, you ever have a crush on ash?" The blunt question came out so quickly May had to wait a moment before she could process it.

"No, we were just friends. Besides ash is way to childish-not my type." May stated calmly before resting her back up against the frame of the bed.

"Then what is your type?" Drew pressed on and May felt herself blush as she gave him a weird look.

"Why the questions Drew?" She fired back and he smirked turning his head away not answering her. May wanted to push it but just dropped the topic feeling how tense the air was getting. Instead, she decided to change the topic,

"So Drew who did you bring with you to this region?" She asked referring to his pokemon.

"I just brought roselia and flygon. I wanted to catch some new pokemon, how about you?"

May smiled happily as he asked although she wasn't to sure why. "Well, you already saw Eevee, but I have Blaziken and Beautifly."

Drew snapped his fingers suddenly causing May to jump a little,

"I almost forgot." He admitted a little embarrassed. "I did bring someone else, they where a gift from my mother once I arrived back home."

May raised her brow interested as she sat on the edge of her bed. "Ooh who is it? Is it a new pokemon I've never seen before?!" She said with a big grin on her face.

"Not exactly...here I'll just show you." Drew said taking a poke-ball out from his bag and enlarging it May noticed there was a symbol on the front of it a white flame it looked like.

Drew held the poke-ball forward and the familiar white light burst out from it. May watched curiously as the white light took a form...a form she was familiar with.

First, the long ears formed and then the fluffy tail and the small scarf like fur around its neck then the four small legs.

May's eyes widen before the white light diminished and she finally laid eyes on the small pokemon in front of her.

She blinked her eyes in shock at the white fur and black eyes looking at her lazily.

"An...Eevee?" She said before looking at Drew. "But this one is white, I thought all Eevee's where brown like mine."

Drew shook his head with a smirk on his face. "Oh May you're so clueless, have you never heard of a shiny pokemon?" She glared at him but tilted her head confused so Drew sparing the teasing explained,

"Shiny pokemon are like normal pokemon but they are different shades of color like my Eevee for example who is a shiny and is white." May came off her bed and knelt infront of the white Eevee who seemed more interested in napping than the large human in front of it.

"Where did you find it?" May said unable to take her eyes off the pokemon.

"Him," Drew corrected. "And my mother said that she found the poor thing outside our house injured and she took it in. She thought it be a good addition to my team seeing as it didn't seem to like being cooped up inside." Drew paused glancing at the white Eevee that was curled up in a ball napping.

"But he's not too fond of me." Drew admitted bitterly. May raised her brow,

"Oh really? Drew the Pokemon expert isn't getting along with his Eevee?" May teased with her lips curved into a grin. Drew rolled his eyes,

"It's got trust issues so I try to give it some breathing space. It'll come around when it's ready." Drew explained although May could tell he was a little annoyed about it. It must have been hard to have a pokemon that didn't cooperate with him for once.

Suddenly May got to her feet, "Hey I have an idea!" Drew glanced up at her from his laying position on the bed. "How about we have a pokemon battle? Your Eevee vs my Eevee." She declared. Drew rolled his eyes but smiled,

"Yeah alright,"


End file.
